<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guessing Games by ainzndtunez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234050">Guessing Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainzndtunez/pseuds/ainzndtunez'>ainzndtunez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old twitter fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Creampie, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lolol also sorry some of the pairings are only implied :(, mark gets fucked silly, slight cock slapping, sorry mork, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainzndtunez/pseuds/ainzndtunez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Which hyungie Mark? C’mon take a guess” Doyoung combed back Mark’s hair from his forehead.</p><p>They’d been at it for an hour, Mark blindfolded and not allowed to cum until he guessed his hyung’s dick correctly. Taeyong had suggested they let him cum at least once, seeing as Mark was fucked silly, unable to stop drooling and stay upright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>old twitter fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guessing Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha this is really gross and bad i’m sorry y’all :’( lol rip mark’s hole (not actually pls remember to prep for sex!!!) also i need synonyms for cock so pls leave suggestions if u want</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyungie stop noo! Too much!”</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s whines were loud, his shaking clammy hands clawing at the bedsheets as Jaehyun eased into him, pushing Mark’s legs to his chest. It was an easy slide in, Mark’s ass full of slick cum from being fucked previously by Johnny and Taeil. It spilled out around Jaehyun thick cock, dripping onto the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Which hyungie Mark? C’mon take a guess” Doyoung combed back Mark’s hair from his forehead. They’d been at it for an hour, Mark blindfolded and not allowed to cum until he guessed his hyung’s dick correctly. Taeyong had suggested they let him cum at least once, seeing as Mark was fucked silly, unable to stop drooling and stay upright.</p><p> </p><p>It had started as a joke, Mark blindfolded sitting in bed, the others thinking it was a gag until Mark spread his legs for Taeil and the two went at it, Mark riding Taeil enthusiastically before Johnny had put forward the idea of making him guess what cock was fucking him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun thrusted into him rather harshly, Mark scrambling to grab his ankles to hold his legs up for him. His head lolled to the side, groaning and whimpering as he came dry.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jungwoo!? <em>P-pleasee</em>” Yuta tsked at him, slapping his leaking cock lightly. Mark let out an embarrassed moan, whining. He wanted the cock ring off so badly, his hyungs were being so cruel, why wouldn’t they let him cum?</p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame, puppy you need to get better at guessing” Yuta rubbed his cheek soothingly, giving him a small kiss as he waited for his turn.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we all feel the same” Jaehyun laughed, his grip on Mark’s thighs harsh, nails digging in to the soft plump skin. Small crescent welts littered Mark’s waist from where Johnny had held him, his once clear body littered with hickies, bite marks and skin turned red from slaps. Mark drank it up, adoring the thought of having his hyungs’ love all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick is dick I suppose, hurry up I want to fuck him already” Jungwoo teased at Mark’s already sensitive nipples. The red tinted nubs being stimulated caused Mark to shake. Jaehyun’s grip moved to Mark’s hips as Mark’s legs fell to the side from exhaustion, enthusiastically fucking into him, the wet sound of his cock fucking cum back into Mark’s useless hole to edge him further, wanting to add his own to the mix.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyun! Please is it Jaehyun? Holy fuck” Mark’s sobs merely amused the others. “Please just lemme cum m a good puppy for hyungies” his legs shook, unable to stay up. His cock red leaking against his stomach. He let out a choked sob at unknown hands pulling the cock ring off. With a few quick pumps from soft delicate hands, Mark was coming all over himself, some of his squirts hitting his chest and face.</p><p> </p><p>His ass tightened up around Jaehyun’s dick, the older grunting as he kept thrusting, knowing he wouldn’t last. He pulled out, much to Mark’s displeasure. He jerked off, pushing the tip of his dick against Mark’s leaking hole occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>“Where should I cum huh? All over you or inside your whorish hole, your ass doesn’t even <em>deserve</em> it, isn’t that right pup?” Jaehyun’s voice was breathy as he was close to climax, hot coils in his abdomen formed as he was about to cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside! Please puppy was so good! Deserves hyungie’s cum c’mon” Mark shakily held his legs open for Jaehyun once more, quivering as he felt Johnny and Taeil’s cum dripping from his ass. It was fine, he knew there was more where that came from.</p><p> </p><p>Mark cried as Jaehyun slide back in, feeling his hot come filling him with even more, his eyes rolling back as he came again, squirting a little onto his tensed stomach. Jaehyun stayed perched over him, both of them trying to calm down. Mark whined when he pulled out but was quickly shut up by another cock sliding right in.</p><p> </p><p>“Round four? You can do it puppy” Yuta encouraged as Taeyong started to fuck into Mark now. Mark merely left his legs spread as wide as he could, laid back dumb and fucked silly. Broken protests came from him as the cock ring was put on once again, but he was too delirious to protest, lying there all pretty for his hyungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“D-Doyoung?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>